serenitysfandomcom-20200214-history
Coding for Dawn
|-|Princess Dawn= OWNER RIGHTS Princess Dawn belongs to Animus Princess Dawn and it would be highly appreciated if you do not edit her page. Please do not use Dawn for anything without permission. Coding by Serenity, do not steal or reference without permission. All content on this page is made up off of the top of my head, any similarities to personality, appearance, history, or any other attribute is purely coincidental. |-|Info= APPEARANCE Dawn's scales are a blue-black, but the circles on her neck, legs, and tail can change color. They are usually a violent purple or a marine blue. Her eyes are seaweed green, and she cannot change the color of them. Her underbelly is a shade of silver like most NightWings. Her horns are the same color as her underbelly, except the tips are a pale purple. Instead of having the silver scales scattered along the underside membrane of her wings, she has a bunch of multi-colored scales, much like Peacemaker. She has the mind-reading silver scale in the corner of each eye, and her venom-shooting fangs are hidden in her mouth. She regularly wears the amethyst bracelet given to her by Deathbringer. '' PERSONALITY Type here'' SKILLS Can breathe smoke, but not fire'' Can read minds Some scales change colors according to mood RainWing venom Animus abilities HISTORY Queen Glory, although reluctantly, married Deathbringer, and had Dawn. Dawn usually would try to seek adventure, And try to see what was beyond the rainforest. Glory is extremely protective of Dawn, and Dawn has Glory's best traits in herself. (Deathbringer sometimes complains about how Dawn 'is nothing like him.') Dawn rarely spends time with her sister, Firefly, but sometimes they are found at suntime lying on the same platform, and sometimes Dawn enchants some things to help her younger sister. Dawn met Moonwatcher and Kinkajou one day when she was gathering fruit for her mother and now generally spends time with them. When Dawn turned five her mother allowed her to go to Jade Mountain Academy with Firefly, where she met Turtle, who now assists Tsunami run the academy. They became good friends, but other then the admins and Turtle, Most of the students there were afraid of her. Her powers scared them, and at mealtimes she was left alone with Moon and Kinkajou, who were also helping run the academy at the time. Firefly sometimes read scrolls with her in the library, but otherwise most dragonets avoided her. Dawn then requested for Turtle to be her animus mentor, and Turtle gave Dawn the same spell on his own skyfire bracelet to her amethyst bracelet, muttering a silent thanks to Qibli after he did. Dawn then met a fellow RainWing hybrid princess named Strawberry and her sister Daydream, and spent a lot of time with them. They all eventually became clawmates, ( since Jade Mountain recently allowed dragonets in the same tribe to be in a wing together; they allowed hybrids to pick the tribe they wanted to represent in their winglet, such as Dawn for the NightWings, Strawberry for the SeaWings, and Daydream for the RainWings ) but then Daydream was pulled at of the academy. Dawn once traveled to the Sky Kingdom once to see if the Sky Kingdom had any animi. They didn't, although she did meet a SkyWing - IceWing hybrid named Icefire. Dawn spent two years at Jade Mountain, and now resides with her mother, father, and sister back in the rainforest. TRIVIA 7 in DY and 14 in HY'' Female RainWing NightWing hybrid Currently lives in the Rainforest RELATIONSHIPS Queen Glory; "Mum may be a bit overbearing at times, but she's pretty cool." Moonwatcher; "Moon helps me control my mind-reading and prophecy powers. She is soooo helpful, and she reminds me of myself!" Kinkajou; "Kinkajou is the one who keeps everything around me radiate a cheerful aura. She influences me well." Prince Turtle; "My only animus friend, although he's, like, twelve?!" Prince Jambu; "My uncle is actually a bit like Kinkajou, although he's waaaaaaay too pink. Princess Firefly; "My younger sister is always asking me for something, but seriously, I can bear it. She's also a BIT too smart for her own good. " Princess Tsunami; "Oh my gosh, I can totally see why Mum was friends with this dragon! they are SOOO ALIKE!" Clay; "He likes eating. All he talks about is food. And Peril. Mostly food, though." Princess Sunny; "Sunny is like an ultra-bright ray of sunshine! I hear Queen Thorn is nice, too! And best of all, she's a NightWing hybrid like me! Although, I can't see any NightWing in her. And HOW could she be related to STONEMOVER?! Starflight; "Starflight looooooves scrolls. I can see why him and Moon get along." Tamarin; "She is so cuuuuuuuuuuute even though she's like seven years older then me." Peacemaker; "He's so nice to me! Umm....and he's my crush. Is that okay?!" Princess Strawberry; "life would suck without her." Princess Daydream; "She is extremely ominous and subtle. She still rules, though!" Prince Icefire; "I still don't get HOW he doesn't see that Strawberry has a crush on him."'' |-|Gallery= PERSONAL ART Insert Art By Animus Princess Dawn'' FAN ART Insert Art By Others''